Demonoid Phenomenon
by TheChucklevoodooPrince
Summary: How clever He was. This, Jake English. He captured you and now he and his fellow hunter, Jane, are after your coven/hive. Pity he won't get far. -Based off My-Friend-The-Frog's Demonstuck AU-
1. Chapter 1

You are Dirk Strider, a very high ranked demon. But right now, you're in...a pickle for the lack of a better word. You're staring into the green eyes of your Captor. Your forked tongue lapped at your busted lip roughly. He jerked the gun back under your chin. "Tell me. Demon." he hissed once more. "I am not afraid to blow your fucking brains everywhere across this wall." all your could do was roll your vibrant snake-like orange eyes. "Oh right, like I'm supposed to let a demon hunter like _you_, _English_." You hissed out the words as much venom as possible. He growled and put his finger on the trigger, jerking back your hair. "Jake! No time! We found the hive." Jane came in and chirped. Jake glared at you once more before standing. "Another time, _Demon_. Though there won't be much more of you here before long. C'mon, Janey." he left, locking the door. You growled and struggled against the binding, the chains rattling angrily. "Fuck!" there wasn't anything you could do. You only hoped Dave and Roxy escaped. You caught the scent of someone familiar approaching. "Roxy?" you called out.  
"Dirk?!" Roxy's voice chimed from outside the door. "Are you okay? Hold on I'm comin' in for you." You jerked up quickly.  
"No! Roxy, the door is hex-" there was an electrocuting sound and Roxy screamed in pain.  
"OW! MOTHERFUCKER!" She screeched. You shut one eye then sighed deeply.  
"Told you. They got this place secured, they're after the hive-"  
"Don't worry 'bout the hive. We got that taken care of." You let out a sigh of relief. Thank the elders that Dave wasn't there. "Why are you even here?"  
"They think I have something. Something I don't have or I do and don't remember. Some_one_ they need. Someone named John." you stared at the ground. She shuffled her feet on the grass. "I don't know what to tell you, Dirk...I don't no one with that nam-IT WAS THAT BOY WE TURNED! THE ONE THAT DAVE WANTED AS A MATE!" oh yeah...now you remember. It was **that **kid, the one that is happy even though he basically was forced into a painful turn. Shit shit shit shit shit. SHIT! "Fuck me." You growled out, hitting your head against the pillar.  
"You're fucked, huh, D?" Dave's voice came up. Your cheeks flushed.  
"Yes I'm fucked! All because you wanted one motherfucking human! Fuck! Did everyone get the hell out?" Dave scoffed.  
"Yeah. Gamzee and Eridan caught their scout. Now Eridan has the kid and Gamzee is going on a rampage trying to find the other scout that got away."  
"Get his name?" Dirk was intrigued. Now he had to get out.  
"Karkat and Sollux. We got the one name Sollux, Karkat got away on foot." the scent of English and Crocker were approaching. Dirk's eyes turned a deep red. "Go! They're back!" he heard their wings flap and then they were gone. Jake flung open the door, fuming.  
"YOU ALERTED THEM!" he shouted.  
"And what makes you think this, English?"  
"THAT HIVE WAS BLOODY EMPTY! OUR SCOUTS TOLD US IT WAS FULL! OVER SEVERAL DEMONS!" You could help but chuckle.  
"You mean Sollux and Karkat. Yeah, we have 'em. But then again, if you want them alive...you'll treat me wiser." Now you've got the upper hand, Strider. The demon has the Demon Hunter...


	2. Chapter 2

You are now currently Dave Strider. You looked at the shrimpy scout that was tossed at your feet. Gamzee watched him closely, hissing by his ear to make him quiver in fear. "Gamzee, its okay. Back off him, if he wants to keep his life he won't even _think _about running." You said chillingly. The small boy shook, deep red eyes darting to all the demons surrounding him. 'Kill him!' some shouted. 'Tear him apart!' another shouted. Gamzee hissed loudly, his eyes turning a fluorescent indigo. They all shut up and a smirk coiled around your lips. Gamzee was your second in command and he was **very **loyal. "NO ONE IS TOUCHIN' THIS MOTHERFUCKIN' HUMAN! HE'S **_MINE_**" that voice was dominant and possessive. Karkat looked at the tall demon and trembled worse. The others backed away and stood in fear. "Cool it, Bro." You said calmly, crouching down to the human's current height. "I won't let him hurt you...if you tell me how to free my brother?" Karkat snarled and spit at yout feet. "Fuck you, Strider." he hissed. You pouted and looked towards Gamzee. "He's all yours, Gam." You back away from the short human.  
"WAIT! WAIT! PLEASE, NO!" Karkat cried out. You smirked and turned on your heel.  
"What? Don't want to be a demon's fuck toy. Gamzee's an incubus, the best kind of demon at that. He'll make you feel numb all over." the wide red eyes darted towards the slender figure. Gamzee's tongue raked across his pointed teeth. Karkat bit his tongue, keeping his mouth shut. You nodded towards Gamzee, if the Scout wanted to keep his honor, well you won't deprive him of that. Gamzee heaved him up onto his shoulder, the human squealed. He carried him off. Pity. You frowned. "Hey, Lalonde. Tell me...how fun is it to track a human on foot with a hive of demons?" you asked her curiously. Your sibling's black lips spread into a smile. "Oh dear brother, are you inquiring we go on the hunt?" she asked with sarcasm.  
"First one to find him, gets a nice taste salty human to devour." Eridan snarled, wanting the human he had previously chased.  
"He'll be mine." Eridan hissed and disappeared. The rest spread their wings and flew off, or dashed off. You smirked and studied the sky. It was a nice night, you thought. The scream of the scout, Karkat, echoed from the right side of the forest. You snorted and walked on before sensing a larger presence. "Sup, Bro.." you said coolly.  
"Hey, Lil' man." The elder demon said, peering down with his vivid orange eyes. His body was decorated with scars, his fangs peered out of his mouth onto his lip. You must say, he was a beautiful creature to behold. "How's that hunt for Harley and Egbert?"  
"You mean, their hunt? Well, let's say his gun is fucking loud." you watch a smirk pull onto your Bro's lips.


End file.
